Bashin Episode 26
The twenty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. J throws a graduation party, and Bashin brings Kiiroko along to surprise his friends. Summary A graduation ceremony is held at Toaru Elementary. Once it's over, Bashin bids his school a last farewell, and rushes to the park. Meganeko shows up to meet Bashin soon after. She reveals to him that she got contacts now, because it would be easier to read the cards without glasses. Bashin finds this weird, but she tells him he can still call her Meganeko. She then reveals a second surprise. Nanarin can talk, because she's a chosen card battler, with the yellow cornerstone. Bashin and Meganeko decide to have a quick battle in Isekai World, to test it. Bashin loses the fight, where Siegfried communicated with him somehow, warning him not to make a dangerous move. Bashin and Meganeko next head to J's party. There, the others learn that Kiiroko was really Meganeko. In turn, Meganeko learns that Suiren is actually My Sunshine. So that there are no more secrets between any of them, she explains that Card Sensei was actually a Number. Meanwhile, Card Sensei decides to leave Toaru for the time being, and moves out of his apartment with Guraguri. Bashin also gets to meet J's father, Kiano at the party, who is interested in recruiting him for a Battle Spirits team. Bashin refuses the offer, wanting to be on a team with his friends instead. Kiano thinks to himself that while friends are nice, there is always cruelty in the end. He goes to meet Number Nine on the roof, who was going to take him to King Uchuuchouten. J stands in the way, not wanting his father to leave. They have a battle, where Kiano uses the new blue attribute spirits to win. He tells J, whom he calls by his real name, Juli, that what he's doing is for his son's sake. J is angry, not wanting to be called by his real name. The tension is broken though, when Bashin and Kyouka arrive on the scene. J didn't want Bashin to see him like that, but Bashin argues that he always knew J had a sensitive side. The two decide to have a battle, which Bashin wins. After battling, J explains how his father is getting involved in Thousand Spirits Group, who are planning to use the spirits for evil purposes. He wants to face them alone, but Bashin insists on helping. They promise to face King Uchuuchouten together. Number Eight, who came to Toaru with Number Nine, decides to see Card Sensei. However, she finds that he's not there, and is upset with him for always running away. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Blue is announced as the new color, but they won't reveal what it can do yet. Matches Bashin vs. Meganeko Turn 21 (Bashin): -On Meganeko's field is 2 Piyon, Arcanabeast-Ken, Rom and The Fairy Tanya. On Bashin's field is Goradon, Lizardedge and Rokceratops. Both have 2 lives remaining. -Bashin deploys a nexus, The Plateau of Duel. He also summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried and brings it to LV3. -Bashin attacks with Siegfrfied. Meganeko takes a life. One life remains. Turn 22 (Meganeko): -With the Plateau of Duel's effect, a spirit with Awaken, Siegfried is refreshed on Meganeko's start step. -Meganeko plays a nexus, The Sealed Spellbook. She also plays a magic card, Great Wall, which would prevent cost 6 and 8 spirits from battling. Next, she uses Heavy Gate, to stop spirits with a cost of 1 or less from battling. Because of The Sealed Spellbook, her spirits are immune. However, with both cards, all of Bashin's spirits are effected. Winner: Meganeko J vs. Kiano Turn 16 (Kiano): -On J's field is an exhausted ImpregnableFortress Odin, Berserker-Gun and The Artifact Laguna. Kiano has no spirits. Both have 2 lives remaining. -Kiano summons The Pikeman Jeffrey and The DragonSlayBlade Guy. He brings Guy to LV3. -Kiano attacks with The DragonSlayBlade Guy. J takes a life. 1 life remains. -Kiano attacks with The Pikeman Jeffrey. J uses White Potion to refresh Odin. Kiano then plays Invisible Cloak, preventing J's block. J takes his last life. Winner: Kiano Bashin vs. J Turn 18 (J): -On Bashin's field is 2 Dinohound, Eyeburn and Metalburn. He has 5 lives remaining. On J's field is Baby-Loki, Dualcannon-Bell and The Sacred Mjolnir. He has the nexus, The Artifact Plant. He has 2 lives remaining. -J summons The Gigantic-Thor at LV3. -J attacks with Dualcannon-Bell. Bashin blocks with Metalburn, which is destroyed. -J attacks with Thor. Bashin blocks with Eyeburn, which is destroyed. J destroys Dualcannon-Bell and Thor is refreshed. -J attacks with Baby-Loki. Bashin takes a life. Four lives remain. -J attacks with Thor. Bashin takes a life. Three lives remain. J destroys Baby-Loki and Thor is refreshed. -J attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. Bashin takes a life. Two lives remain. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin uses Flame Dance to destroy a spirit with 4000BP or less, J's Sacred Mjolnir. For Thor's attack, he takes a life. One life remains. Turn 19 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. He then deploys a nexus, The Ancient Fault. He summons The TwinRowdy Diranos at LV3. With Diranos' effect, his Terra Dragon spirits (both Dinohound) get +1000BP. -Bashin moves 2 core from Diranos to Dinohound, bringing it to LV2. He then attacks with that Dinohound. J uses Pure Elixir to refresh Thor, and blocks with it. Because of Thor's effect, it can't be exhausted when blocking red spirits. However, with The Ancient Fault, Dinohound gets +2000BP. That makes it stronger than Thor, so Thor is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with his second Dinohound, and The TwinRowdy Diranos. J takes his remaining lives. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-005: Metalburn BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-121: Flame Dance BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-003: Dinohound BS02-076: The Ancient Fault BS02-077: The Plateau of Duel BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-089: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-091: The Artifact Laguna BS01-141: Invisible Cloak BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-082: The Artifact Plant BS02-102: White Potion BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS02-059: Rom BS02-087: The Sealed Spellbook BS02-105: Great Wall BS02-110: Heavy Gate Blue BS03-072: The Pikeman Jeffrey BS03-090: The DragonSlayBlade Guy Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Kiano Sawaragi- Hirohiko Kakegawa Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation Director: Yukie Suzuki Trivia *This is the first time blue cards are used in the anime. *J's real name is revealed to be Juli. *Meganeko is revealed in the group shot before the OP. This is the last episode where the pre-OP sequence is used. *This is the last episode to feature Bouken Kiroku as the ED theme. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin